supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plone Family/Transcript
Sean gets Tough With Jose Gloria: "Later on, when little Jose was playing Pokémon Y on his 3TS, dad stepped in and tried to confiscate the game by placing it in the cupboard." is playing Pokémon Y on his 3TS storms in Sean: "Let me see what's on your 3TS screen, kiddo." Jose: "I'm busy playing my game, go away, butt-head!" grabs the 3TS and checks the screen Sean: "POKÉMON? THAT'S IT, YOUR 3TS IS GOING IN THE CUPBOARD BECAUSE POKÉMON PROMOTES ANIMAL VIOLENCE! WHAT PART OF PETA'S CONTROVERSY ON POKÉMON DON'T YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND?" Jose: "Hey! Give me my game back right now!" Sean: "TOO LATE, BECAUSE POKÉMON HAS ANIMAL ABUSE, SO DOES MARIO, SONIC, AND DIGIMON! Your grandparents were PETA members, too, you know!" Jose: "THEY DO NOT! EVERYBODY LOVES MARIO, POKÉMON, DIGIMON, AND SONIC! CHANGE YOUR WAYS OR DIE! YOU DON'T DECIDE WHAT I PLAY! SO F*** YOU, YOU SON OF A B****!" comes in Nicki: "Sean, no!" snatches the 3TS off Sean Nicki: "Listen to me, I don't really f***ing care what the PETA says about what he likes, IT'S HIS CHOICE, SO SHUT THE F*** UP ABOUT IT!" Sean: "YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Nicki: "Play in Maria's room, Jose." shuts the door and goes into Maria's room Jose: "Can I play in here?, and lock the door." Maria: "Sure." locks the door and hides the key cut to: Sean: "HE'S NOT ALLOWED!" Nicki: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T LET HIM! HE HAS POOR NUTRITION FROM NOT DRINKING MILK AND MEAT!" Sean: From now on, he is only allowed to play Nintendogs, Fable 2 and Sims 3." Jose: "My friends at school love Sonic, Digimon, Pokémon and Mario, too, you know!" Nicki: "I don't care if an animal dies or gets killed! I just don't care if an animal is used for a bloody experiment or gets killed for fur! Who cares about their lives? I know it's sad, but not every animal needs to live, animals that were bred in captivity can't survive out in the wild, they'll die, and also, zoos are great places, and the group I'm in does a better job, I'm even getting Jose to sign up for it!" Nicki: "I like animals and I don't care If they get killed, I'm a member of an Anti-PETA group that allows animals to stay where they are, we do help injured housepets, but not kill them, we clean it, feed it, and do anything until it's back to full health, then we call the owner, he thought we were the PETA at the time, but we explain everything to him, and he was like 'Oh, I get it, you're those people who bring animals to full health without killing them', It does a better job, even though I married that p****, I'm still not fired, I might divorce him, take the kids, and I'm going to live in Ukraine, which I was adopted from, but I didn't know my name and no one knew mine, so my parents Christined me the name Nicki, or Nicola." Jose: "Dad, you suck." Going to school see the cabinet door broken off and the Nintendo 3TS gone see an axe on the floor takes his Nintendo 3TS with him, puts it in his backpack and heads off to school Jose: "Bye, Mom. I'm off to school!" Nicki plays L4D2 Gloria: "I caught Nicki playing a violent game called Left 4 Dead with Shannon, Maria, and Shauna." Nicki: "What's up, Gloria?" Gloria: "What are you playing?" Nicki: "Shhh, don't tell my husband I have Left 4 Dead and it's sequel, please, He thinks it's animal abuse, and so does my mother-in-law. And because to him, Infected=Poor Animals, I love L4D, Please, remember those talking Infected plushies? My mom gave the Hunter and the Boomer one to me, I never let him near it, my girls and I are having a Left 4 Dead time, where we play Left 4 Dead and it's sequel, I think it helps the girls get along better, Sean thinks the game is going to make them hurt people. What does it have to do with animals anyway? Sean wants my kids to play Art Academy, Roller Coaster Tycoon, Tetris and Gardening Mama." Gloria: "Can I play, too?" Nicki: "Um, sure, we never had anyone play with us before, I remember this one time, Jose was hanging out with all his friends from school, while I played GTA V, Yes, I like video games too, he turned by game off and confiscated my Hunter doll, It took me 3 hours to get it back, I hate him so much that I would like to see him meet with an unfortunate accident...or worse." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia